Latidos desconsolados
by Maid of honor-XIX
Summary: Son dos gotas de agua, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Pero ¿El amor que siento y sentí por ellas es diferente? Temo que la respuesta sea un no. Soy un ser detestable por amar a la hermana gemela de mi difunta esposa. -solo la introducción es en 3ra persona-
1. Chapter 1

No todo es lo que parece y menos cuando no puedes diferenciarlo. Es como cuando miras tu reflejo pero no hallas ningún rastro que te pertenezca a ti, aquella sensación invadía los pensamientos de Hinata Hyuuga con respecto a su hermana gemela Hina Hyuuga.

Una joven de 26 años estaba enrollada en unos fuertes brazos que la envolvían por completo, estando ella ceñida a un amplio y fornido pecho, la calidez que emanaba provocaba latidos furiosos, locos, apasionados en ambos; ella lo abraza con sus piernas largas y blancas, sus rostros estaban sonrojados y se puede decir que son felices pero hay algo, algo que brilla en la luz y se esconde en la oscuridad, algo que corre por sus mejillas, llegando a sus labios, saboreando el sabor de la amargura acosta de otros, la acides del principio de la demencia, sus lagrimas no eran pos su estado actual sino por la posición en la que se encontraban.

 _-¿Cómo puedo abrazarla, amarla y sentirme tan bien con ella? Sé que no es traición, me lo digo mil veces al día, a cada minuto que pasa desde que comenzó esta travesía de amarla siendo ella la hermana gemela… de mi difunta esposa._

 _-¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me siento con el derecho de hacerlo mío y feliz? Sé, no en realidad no sé nada, no sé porqué lo hago, no sé porque no me detiene, no sé cuanto dure esto pero de lo que si estoy segura es que lo amo, aunque él haya sido el esposo de mi difunta hermana._

Se abrazaron en complicidad en ser culpables de sentir ese amor tan grande que los desborda, se abrazaron para tocar sus almas, ese abrazo fue como un pequeño refugió que se construyeron al paso del tiempo por no saber cómo evitar sentir culpa, sentir miedo y el peor de sus miedos, creer que lo que sienten no es amor si no una manera de evitar la soledad de haber perdido a una esposa y a una hermana. Perder a Hina Hyuuga fue algo que los desorientó a ambos, perderla provocó controversias en sus sentimientos, fue el inicio de un catastrófico final que se acercaba poco a poco siendo así el dolor más intenso.

Dicen que el amor y el tiempo lo cura todo, en esa frágil frase ellos se refugiaban pero no era más que una mentira que los irá destruyendo. ¿El amor podrá contra la culpa y el dolor?

Pero la pregunta más importante ¿El amor que alberga los corazones de Hinata y Naruto podrá contra el fantasma de Hina Hyuuga?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alma gemela**

Las personas viven buscando su otra mitad, aquella persona que los complementa a la perfección, aquella que te comprende y no te lastimará por ningún motivo en el mundo, aquellas que nunca encuentras, las que dicen que no existen. Yo tuve una, mi preciada mitad me acompañó por muchos años y luego me abandona sin aviso previo, cómo si pudiera vivir sin ella. Ahora sin nada más en la vida, vuelvo a estar incompleto.

Mi esposa fue y será el único ser en mi vida que hizo de mí una persona nueva, segura y feliz. Ella no debía hacer nada alucinante para encantar a la gente, con solo ser ella lograba que el mundo la amara, que yo la amara. No era perfecta pero si lo era para mí, ella podía ser un poco enérgica y tal vez, a veces y solo a veces quería imponer su voluntad, pero todo esos pequeños detalles, imperfecciones como lo llamarían una multitud de personas que no la llegaron a conocer, fueron lo que me cautivaron y me impulsaron a hacer de ella mi esposa, mi acompañante para toda la vida. Cuando nadie la veía podía ser tímida, inocente y tierna, ella siempre será mi luz y aunque ahora ella esté sumergida en la oscuridad, ella seguirá brillando para toda la eternidad, porque las estrellas siguen brillando después de desvanecerse. Mi esposa es una estrella más en el hermoso cielo estrellado.

Mis amigo dicen que debo "dejarla ir" pero ¿ya no es lo suficientemente lejos a donde se fue ella? a donde quieren que la deje ir, su recuerdo es lo único que me acompaña en mis desoladas noches en donde abrazo su almohada y me pierdo en su aroma a lirios, ella odiaba las flores pero el aroma que emanaban eran totalmente diferentes para ella, no importa cuánto despreciara las flores, ella siempre quería uno en casa para poder disfrutar de su delicado aroma.

Dicen que el destino, la vida, el dios todopoderoso nos depara caminos difíciles de seguir pero que aunque creemos que no podemos, debemos seguir intentando mantenernos con vida y vivir por quienes perdimos. Yo solo quiero decirles que si quisiera oír tales estupideces, me iría a un psiquiatra, yo solo quiero que me entiendan, que sufran el dolor que yo debo llevar conmigo a todas partes, no importa si intento seguir o no, no importa si acepto que la vida es una porquería barata, aquello no cambiará que perdí a la persona que más amé en mi vida. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz, que se aparten por un momento y dejen que pase mi duelo como yo quiera, si voy a emborracharme, si voy a llorar a un rincón de la casa con una foto de ella en mis manos, si me voy de fiesta en fiesta, no debe interesarles lo que haga, solo deben respetarlo. Sé que mis amigo y familiares quieren lo mejor para mí y me aportan su apoyo para lo que necesite pero algunas veces lo que uno necesita es un tiempo solo, alejado de todo contacto físico de cualquiera, un momento para analizar el rumbo de la vida, el sentido irracional que tiene el enamorarse, ser feliz, tener situaciones de pánico en donde quieres rendirte y luego vuelves a ser feliz y todo para terminar sintiendo como te arrancan un pedazo de ti y como si fuera una tortura, no puedes evitarlo, ves como te la quitan, como se desvanece en el tiempo y espacio. Sí tuviste la decencia de despedirte de ella en el preciso instante en que el brillo abandona sus ojos, en los cuales te perdías todas las mañanas y noches, sí tuviste aquella consideración por parte de la vida, te felicito porque yo no la tuve, la última vez que la vi fue un día antes, en donde sus ojos estaban agotados y su mirada perdida en la nada, cuando estás tan agotada que ni siquiera quieres que te toquen, la situación de "ahora no, porque estoy cansada" fue la última que viví con ella, ni siquiera pude darle un abrazo. No me despedí apropiadamente de ella, no como un esposo que ama a su esposa y todas las noches la luna me lo recuerda, culpándome de todo y yo estoy de acuerdo. De mi vida siento lástima, sin ella no soy nadie, fui absorbido por completo por su irradiante aura de amabilidad e inocencia, ella me consumirá de a poco, ella hará de mi un contenedor vacío de sentimientos, de mí no quedará rastros, solo seré una sobra más en el mundo somnoliento que algún día despertará y nos devorará a todos. Seguirán respirando las personas que fueron como ella, fuertes, ambiciosas e inspiradoras de ingenio y bondad.

Temo por lo que puedo llegar a convertirme pero sé que lo merezco, porque por dejar que me la quiten, mereceré todo lo inmundo que me puede ofrecer la vida.

* * *

 **Bueno desues de un largo tiempo pude inspirarme para esta historia espero que sea de su agrado y sino bueno tengo otras historias ;)**

 **masashi kishimoto es el creador de los personajes pero yo inventé esta trágica historia, algo malo pasa conmigo jajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mitades encontradas**

Inmundo, me siento despreciable.

Han pasado 2 semanas, 4 días, 7 horas, 36 minutos y 52 segundos, y siguen corriendo. Cada segundo que pasa es una eternidad insoportable para mí. Intento y de verdad lo intento, quiero creer que podré olvidarla, o por lo menos superar su muerte, su abandono hacía mi, aunque me sienta culpable por todo, eso no le quita culpa a ella, a mi verdugo.

Hay un dato que me gustaría dejar en claro aunque no tenga una conexión con lo demás, ella nunca y creo que ni siquiera fue su intención, dejar de ser una Hyuuga. Mi indomable esposa no poseía mi apellido, no como es tradicionalmente, ella alegaba: _para qué debo cambiar mi apellido de nacimiento, uno que me hace integrante de mi familia, sólo para demostrar que te amo cuando tú muy bien sabes que estoy loca de amor por ti._ Ella era astuta, hermosa y cuando quería cariñosa, y tal vez por tales cualidades conseguía lo que se proponía.

Mi mirada como mi mente se volvieron vacía, no duermo y tampoco puedo pensar, o comer ni disfrutar, ya solo existo por mi familia, no quiero que sufran lo que yo, no quiero esto para ellos. No soy de los que beben, a Hina no les gustaba los irresponsables ni los que creen que lo tienen _todo bajo control_ , ella creía que todos debían sufrir pensando que en cualquier momento podrías caer del borde del barranco en el cual deberías estar. Pero hoy, en esta misma noche me encuentro observando mi vaso de whisky, no tiene un gusto agradable pero cumple su función de ahogar mis penas e intentar borrar el dolor. Ella sigue suplicando de una manera cómo si no le importara, lo hace como si fuera un deber moral de señalarme mis errores, los de mi esposa y también la puerta hacia la salida.

-Naru, no te lo voy a volver a repetir pero esta es la última vez que te lo digo. Ya deja de beber que no te hace para nada bien ni siquiera te saca aquella culpa que sientes- Mi respuesta como siempre fue pedirle que vuelva llenar mi vaso, a lo que ella obedeció y dio un resinado suspiro- Esta bien pero deberías pensar en tu hígado.

\- ¡Señorita! Buenas noches, disculpe las molestias pero usted sabe sí Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra por los alrededores, su familia me indicó que probablemente podría estar aquí. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- Ahora a quién mandó mi familia a buscarme como mi niñera, la semana pasada mandaron a Sakura y después de varios golpes se rindió y me dejo en mi "podredumbre" fue su manera de caracterizar mi refugio, vinieron más pero tampoco lo lograron. Siempre con la misma frase, igual que Ino "este no es mi lugar"; "no voy a lograr nada"; "Hina no hubiera querido esto", etcétera. Estoy harto de ellos, así que mi instinto fue encorvarme en dirección de mi vaso, como sí él tuviera la capacidad o habilidad para esconderme. Pero la reacción de Ino me desconcertó un poco, su rostro expresaba estupefacción, uno que me causó punzadas en el estómago.

-Ino quita esa cara que arruinaras la atmósfera- Sin considerar mi comentario, ella siguió con los ojos desorbitados mostrando su confusión y de repente empezó a negar con sus movimientos. Un rotundo no.

\- Naru-Naruto te buscan- sin hacer algún movimiento brusco que requiriera demasiada energía solo alcé mis hombros y los volví a bajar, fue un claro: no me importa- Naru, a menos que estés loco, no querrás desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar con t-tu es-s-posa.

-¿Qué?- aquello me tomó de sorpresa, nunca espere que Ino fuera de las bromistas extremas, y mi humor no era de los _buenos_ , por lo tanto me retiré. Me enderecé en mi asiento, le dedique una mirada de decepción y enojo y, cuando me estaba yendo confirmo que el mundo se había vuelto desquiciado o solo era yo. La vi, era ella, mi amada Hina.

\- Si eres tú ¿O no?- ella observó detenidamente una foto que sostenía en su mano para luego mirarme a mí, a mi rostro sorprendido y a punto de llorar- Si, estoy segura que eres Naruto Uzumaki, yo solo quería decirte: perdóname por no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas, es mi culpa no tuya, así que no te preocupes- me dedico una sonrisa, me dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y se estaba marchando cuando estiré mi brazo para alcanzarla y cuando ya llegaba a ella, todo se tornó oscuro y vacío. No la volví a alcanzar, otra vez no pude.

\- ¡Naruto, Naruto!- no llegaba escuchar bien, pero podría jurar que alguien gritaba mi nombre y yo solo podía escuchar su eco- ¡Maldición Naruto ya deja de fingir!- ¿Eh? Esto no es bueno, y así fue, lo siguiente que sentí fue líquido y pequeños sólidos golpeando mi rostro.

-¿Qué demonios Ino? No era necesario, ya estaba por levantarme- no sé si llamarla amiga, pero ella poseía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, es una maldita loca.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Ino y sus locuras, ¿Quién más me lanzaría una jarra de daiquirí con hielo? Porque eso era lo que sus manos sostenían. Con un dolor en la cabeza me levanté como pude y por poco vuelvo a _besar el suelo_. Ella mantenía distancia pero seguía presente, entonces no había sido una alucinación producto del alcohol o de mi imaginación. Ella era real y no pude contener mi alegría, el llanto brotó de mí cómo de una madre al ver por primera vez a su hijo, la diferencia era que yo estaba presenciando la imagen de mi mujer muerta. El universo me ofrecía una segunda oportunidad con mi esposa.

\- Hina, yo, Hina no sabes cuánto tiempo pensé que todo era solo una pesadilla y al parecer estaba en lo cierto, yo sabía que tu nunca podrías abandonarme, yo sabía que nuestro amor duraría por la eternidad- con mi rostro lleno de lagrimas y con dificultades para respirar me dirigí a ella, pero cuanto más me acercaba, más se asustaba, y escasos pasos de ella un par de brazos me detienen.

-Hey, lo siento pero ella no es tu Hina sino mía. No te confundas, ellas son parecidas y- Aquel tipo que me sujetaba siguió hablando, diciendo cosas incoherentes y yo no podía creer lo cínico que era, mi furia al oír tales palabras incrementó de una manera exponencial y mi puño terminó estrellándose en su mejilla.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Uzumaki? ¿Estás bien Kiba-san? ¿Te duele mucho? Vamos levántate que te llevo al auto- Ver a mi esposa siendo cariñosa con una persona que no era yo, me enfureció, qué mundo paralelo y siniestro estaba habitando, al demonio con todos, nadie volverá quitarme a mi amada esposa y mucho menos, un tipo con aspecto de perro engreído.

\- Hina, suéltalo ahora mismo, yo soy tu esposo no él- me abalancé sobre ellos, los aparté y la agarré por el brazo derecho y la saqué del bar hacía la parte trasera de él. Necesitábamos un tiempo a solas para esclarecer aquellas situaciones estúpidas. Aunque ella gritara que la soltara e Ino llamara a los de seguridad. Ellos no impedirían que recuperar a mí esposa. Nos encerré en el cuarto de limpieza, donde Ino me traía cuando estaba muy borracho para conducir, que eventualmente se fue haciendo una rutina de ambos.

-Amor, mi hermosa Hina ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi apellido? ¿Por qué eras amable con aquel idiota? ¿Hina es que acaso no me recuerdas? Soy yo Naruto, tu querido esposo, nosotros nos amamos y además- Ella no me dejó continuar.

\- No, Uzumaki nosotros no nos mamas, yo no te amo y tu tampoco. No soy quien tú crees que soy, no soy ella y ella no es yo.

-¿De qué hablas Hina? Creo que el alcohol me está perjudicando el oído, estoy escuchando mal- Mi confusión se iba incrementando a cada palabra que _mi tal vez no Hina_ pronunciaba.

\- Sé que te será difícil comprenderlo, y de verdad no es mi objetivo lastimarte pero – ella empezaba derramar lágrimas y a morderse su labio inferior, mi Hina no tenía tal manía- Yo no soy Hina, ella es, bueno era mi hermana gemela, yo en realidad me llamo Hinata- su labio se arqueó en una sonrisa- no hay mucha diferencia en los nombres pero si en nuestras vidas, porque yo no soy tu esposa.

Definitivamente debía dejar de beber, seguro que al tomar demasiado alcohol por un período largo de tiempo, pudo lograr atrofiar mi cerebro o empeorar mis pesadillas ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¡¿Quién es Hinata?! ¿Cómo que hermana gemela?

\- Tengo que despertar, debo despertar, esto es una pesadilla. ¡Que alguien me despierte, por favor! ¡Que alguien lo haga! ¡Que alguien me mate! Por favor, que alguien, yo ya no puedo más- Después de sus palabras, sus mentiras o verdades, no lo sabía, solo estaba sumergido en dudas que me irán matando lentamente, me derrumbé en el suelo, estaba apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza entre mis piernas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente como el día en que me informaron del fallecimiento mi compañera de vida, mi amante, de mi mejor amiga, de mi vida. Unos cálidos brazos rodearon mi espalda, luego mi cabeza y terminó por acompañarme en el suelo sin soltarme y repetir una y otra vez que lo sentía. Ella no era mi esposa pero _se parecía a ella_ y no pude evitar dejarme llevar por mis recuerdos e instintos y la besé, un roce de labios me produjo recordar todo los momentos vividos con mi fallecida Hina. Ella, la supuesta Hinata se apartó de mis labios y pronunció mi nombre, no mi apellido, y mi reacción fue sonreír.

Finalmente pudieron ingresar a la habitación después de varios forcejeos, nos separaron, Ino empezó a gritarme, mientras que los de seguridad me tapaban la vista hacia donde estaba Hinata con el tal Kiba, el perro engreído que sigue sin caerme bien.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Bueno estoy tratando de actualizar todas mis historias, creo que será imposible, gome!**_

 ** _Punto aparte, con referencia esta historia, es una de mis favoritas, no sé porque jaja ehhh si espero que les guste y que perdonen mi demora en recuperara la inspiración._**

 ** _Derechos de autor_**

 ** _story: mine_**

 ** _character: kishimoto_**


End file.
